


Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts

by beren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry received a leather wrist cuff as a present and he rather likes it; what he hasn't realised is that it has a rather definitive effect on his sex drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta.

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[category: slash](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/category:%20slash), [fandom: harry potter](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fandom:%20harry%20potter), [ficfest: mmom](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/ficfest:%20mmom), [fictype: short fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/fictype:%20short%20fic), [genre: creature fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/genre:%20creature%20fic), [pairing: hp - harry/draco](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20hp%20-%20harry/draco), [rating: r to nc17](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20r%20to%20nc17), [type: fiction](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/tag/type:%20fiction)  
  
  
---|---  
  


  
**Merry Month of Masturbation – Day 26**   
[My MMOM Master List 2010](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/594488.html)

Harry woke to hear someone pounding on his door and he crawled out of bed reluctantly to answer it. He really did not expect to find a harassed looking Draco on his doorstep, glaring at him.

"You really, really need to be more discrete," Draco said and marched right past him into his house.

That was even more cryptic than usual for Draco and since he was an Unspeakable, that was saying something. They had been working together on various cases for some years since Harry was an Auror and found it his lot in life to be dumped with all the really weird goings on.

"What?" he asked, following his friend into the kitchen.

"I just spent half the night keeping you off the front page of the Prophet; you can thank me later," Draco replied in a very annoyed tone, "but for now, I'll take breakfast."

Harry was completely confused, but he did pick the kettle up.

"I know you think I'm slow," he said as he worked, "but I have no idea what I could have done, so would you mind explaining."

Draco just stood there staring at him incredulously.

"You've no idea what you've done?" was the caustic response. "I know you're a Gryffindor, Harry, but there are easier ways of coming out than going down on a barely legal twink in the middle of one of London's most notorious gay clubs."

Harry dropped the kettle.

"What?" he asked in complete shock.

He was gay; he'd only figured it out recently and he definitely hadn't told anyone or done anything about it, so he had no idea how anyone could have guessed. After his relationship with Ginny had turned out, in the end, to be friendship, he had tried for a while to find another girlfriend, but with remarkably similar results. Then work had taken over for a few years, until finally, ending up naked in a decontamination shower with Draco a few months previously had finally clued him in.

"Good god," Draco said, looking at him; "you really didn't know."

With a wave of his wand, Draco had the kettle back on the side and that gave Harry's brain enough time to start working again at least a little.

"I went to bed last night at ten," he said, trying to work out what could have been going on; "I did not go out."

"Yes you did," Draco replied simply; "I followed you back here before I tracked down the photographer who was merrily taking pictures of you and threatened him into giving me them."

Draco pulled a wad of something from his pocket and put them on the table. The top picture was dim, but Harry could clearly see himself on his knees in front of a young blond thing, who appeared to be having a really good time as Harry's head moved in a rather unmistakable motion.

"I ... I ..." Harry said, just staring; "that's not me."

"I would have said the same thing," Draco told him, "but, as I said, I followed you back here. You really don't remember any of it?"

Harry shook his head; this was all a very big shock.

"Then it's a good thing that that photographer now thinks you're working a very important case and if it leaks he will be prosecuted by the crown to the full extent of the law," Draco said, frowning. "The question we now need to answer is, what is going on with you."

That was something Harry would really like to know.

"I've never come across anything like this before," he admitted, feeling very strange about the whole thing.

"First things first," Draco said, sounding very businesslike, "sorry to have to ask personal questions, Harry, but are you gay?"

That was a very personal question indeed.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh, "I think I am, but I only just realised."

Draco nodded, clearly making mental notes.

"Don't look so worried," Draco said in a reassuring tone, which Harry really wasn't used to from the other man.

They were friends, but Draco was still a Slytherin through and through.

"No one's going to judge you too harshly for being a bit slow," Draco told him, but that wasn't the part Harry was worried about; "it's only public displays of lewd behaviour that will get you into trouble."

That was a little reassuring at least.

"Have you been having any vivid dreams lately?" was Draco's next question.

Harry had to shake his head.

"Nothing unusual," he replied, thinking about it; "I don't even remember having any remotely sexual dreams."

"Gryffindors, so boring," was Draco's comment on that.

The way Draco just kind of looked at him then had him a little worried, but he stood there and did his best not to fidget.

"Right," Draco said as if having decided something, "I'm going to cast a couple of charms on you; they should reveal if you are under any kind of spell. Just relax and try not to react; your magic has a nasty habit of just doing things."

Ever since Voldemort had died, Harry had become known as a little erratic from time to time. Only ever in possibly life threatening situations, but it still happened and sometimes his magic got there before his brain did. It made him a very dangerous Auror for anyone standing against him, but it also made some people nervous.

Harry decided to try and think happy thoughts and just let Draco get on with whatever he was planning to do.

"What's on your wrist," Draco asked after a somewhat uncomfortable few minutes.

Harry pulled up the sleeve of the long sleeved t-shirt he had been wearing in bed. Around his wrist was a leather cuff that he'd become rather fond of.

"It was a gift," he said, holding out his arm to Draco; "Bill sent it over from Egypt. He and Fleur seem to be thriving over there; number four is on the way last time I spoke to Molly."

Draco lifted an eyebrow and Harry remembered who he was talking to: Malfoys and Weasleys still didn't get on, even though Draco and Ron were civil to each other these days.

"Are you sure it came from the eldest Weasley?" Draco asked, examining it. "This isn't Egyptian, it's Greek."

"Um," Harry said looking down at it; he hadn't really taken any notice of that; "the note said it was from Bill, but I didn't check."

Now Draco rolled his eyes.

"Remind me again how it is you're not dead," was Draco's somewhat dry observation.

Draco cast another charm on the wrist cuff and the letters and picture embossed into it changed.

"Bugger," Draco said simply.

Looking down at his wrist, Harry still didn't know what it was; it wasn't something that he had ever seen before.

"What is it?" he asked, since he knew he wouldn't get an explanation out of Draco without doing so.

"It's an incubus bind," Draco said, which didn't make it much clearer; "someone wants into your pants, Harry."

He still received marriage proposals quite regularly in the mail, some quite explicit, so that didn't overly shock him.

"Care to explain what an incubus bind is?" he asked, knowing that Draco was a bit like Hermione in the way he had a ridiculous amount of information in his head.

"It uses the essence of an incubus to make the victim seek out sex; an old fashioned way to snare an unsuspecting man into marriage," Draco explained, looking at the cuff carefully, "and no doubt this one was supposed to point you at a specific individual as well. What they didn't take into consideration were your own natural tendencies which overruled that part of their plan. Why it only affected your subconscious mind, I have no idea, probably another Potter special, but I suspect there is a very disappointed young lady waiting for you to visit."

Harry went to take it off, but his hand stopped a couple of centimetres from the clasp.

"I can't touch it," he said as he realised he was being held back by something.

Draco tried as well, but Harry wasn't really surprised when Draco failed as well.

"Neatly done," Draco said and almost sounded impressed; "can you turn your wrist over so I can see the underside properly please?"

Hoping that there would be a simple solution, Harry did as he was asked and let Draco cast a few more charms. It was after Draco cast a particularly complicated revealing charm on the cuff that Harry began to feel a little different; it suddenly seemed quite warm in his kitchen. He was only wearing the t-shirt and boxers and he realised he was somewhat exposed when he felt his cock twitch with interest as he watched Draco work. The flash of a dark club, pounding with music flashed into his head and he felt himself looking for something specific.

"Oh," he said as he felt the desire crashing into him.

Another flash and his eyes were scanning the room and came to rest of a nearly white blond head. That was close enough and he walked towards the one he wanted.

"Harry, what's happening?" Draco asked, dragging him back to the present.

"The club," he said, breathing hard as his body reacted to the need in the memory, "I remember the club."

"I must have triggered it," Draco said looking at the cuff again. "Harry, I need you to concentrate while I try and make it dormant again."

Harry nodded, but when Draco looked into his eyes, he knew all too clearly what he had been after.

"You," he said as the club flashed into his head again, this time as he was dancing with the blond he had picked out; "I was looking for a substitute for you."

The desire was thrumming through his body now like something alive and he desperately wanted to reach out for Draco; it took all of his considerable will not to do so.

"I'm flattered," Draco said, casting another charm on the cuff, "but keep it together; this shouldn't take too long."

That was a lot easier said than done and Harry actually whimpered as Draco took hold of his arm. By now it had to be obvious to Draco that he was as hard as a rock inside his boxers; there was no hiding how he was tenting them. It was pure torture just standing there and not being able to touch. His control was slipping, he could feel it, and he was just about to move when Draco made a triumphant sound and ripped the cuff off his wrist.

It was like being punched in the stomach as the magic holding him was released and he breathed hard as Draco threw the leather band into the sink. The problem was, he still felt ridiculously turned on.

"Draco," he said, deciding to be very Gryffindor about the whole thing, "why were you in that club to see what I did?"

That made Draco look at him with a very piercing gaze as if assessing him.

"I was relaxing," Draco replied eventually, "but unlike you, I was in disguise."

Harry had been hoping Draco would say something like that.

"Feel like relaxing some now?" he asked, just a little bit desperately.

He could of course deal with his problem himself with his hand, but right about then, Draco looked like a far more attractive proposition.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" was Draco's not completely dismissive response.

Harry stepped forward then; he was just a bit taller than Draco, so he used that to his advantage.

"I'm willing to try," he said and pushed until Draco was up against the opposite wall, "and I'll throw in brunch later too. Hermione tells me I'm a passable cook."

He was well aware that Draco could hex him into next week if he wanted, but he was pretty sure Draco wouldn't.

"Is this really wise?" Draco asked, but Harry noted that he was not being pushed away.

"Screw wise," Harry said with abandon and pushed himself against Draco so they were flush.

Draco was wearing jeans, something that Harry only decided to notice was odd right at the moment, but there was a definite hardness inside the denim as Harry pressed them close together.

"Persuasive argument," was what Draco replied and then kissed him.

Harry was not far enough along the road of self discovery to have actually had sex with a man before, well not that he remembered clearly anyway, but he was pretty sure that if they were going to get any further he needed to take the edge off first. He pushed himself against Draco, moving until he found an angle with enough friction while kissing Draco for all he was worth. He'd had one girlfriend who had been aggressive when it came to sex, always liking to be in charge, but it still wasn't anything like the kiss with Draco. It was almost as if they were fighting, only they were both fighting for the same thing and, as he rubbed himself against Draco, Draco was giving back just as much.

"Need more skin," Draco said breathlessly, breaking the kiss and fumbling with his own flies.

Harry was only too glad to help, thrusting his hand inside Draco's jeans as soon as they were open and being delighted to find Draco was not wearing anything underneath them.

"You planned on relaxing a lot then," Harry said, grinning at the ease of access.

"No point in making things complicated," was Draco's instant response.

It was all so new and undiscovered for him, that Harry felt as if he was flying. He was excited and just a little nervous and aroused beyond belief and he pushed himself against Draco's hip as he worked Draco with his hand and re-instigated the kiss. He was not really going for finesse, more gratification; he was sure Draco would show him just how clever things could be later, but right then he needed to come, badly.

In the end, his orgasm was far easier to achieve than he had ever found with a woman; it seemed all his buttons had been pushed to on and he came after only a minute or so, burying his face in Draco's shoulder as his whole body tried to convulse. For a little while all he could see were stars and all he could do was stand there against Draco and try not to fall over.

"You better not have passed out," Draco said in a sarcastic tone after giving him a few seconds to recover.

It was then he realised he still had his hand wrapped around Draco's ample cock and he smiled into Draco's shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that to you," he said, lifting his head, feeling mindbogglingly wonderful and moving his fingers to make his point.

He'd just come and all he could think about was wanting to do it again; he felt like he was sixteen again.

"The question is really, do you want me to finish this here, or should be go upstairs and use the perfectly good bed I have there?" he asked, palming Draco very slowly.

Draco smiled at him then, a very devious smile.

"Why worry about a bed when you have a perfectly good kitchen table?" Draco asked and licked his lips.

Harry had a little under five seconds to worry before his hand was yanked free and it was his turn to be pushed backwards. He might have been nervous if he hadn't liked the predatory expression on Draco's face quite so much. He was never going to be able to sit at his kitchen table again without getting hard, but it was a small price to pay.

**The End**


End file.
